Clean Campaign Pledge from Snatchko
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE - October 4, 2006 - Contact: Tom Baker - (412) 608-8842 Snatchko Issues Clean Campaign Pledge in 46th District Race McDONALD --- McDonald Borough Councilman Paul Snatchko, candidate for the Pennsylvania House of Representatives in the 46th Legislative District, has issued a pledge that in the run up to Election Day on November 7 he will run a positive, issue-oriented, clean campaign. In his pledge, he stated that his campaign committee will not issue or authorize any mailings or print or broadcast advertising that in any way attacks his opponent. "The people of the 46th District have been telling me for months that they want to hear about the issues that affect their daily lives and the lives of their children and grandchildren. In the wake of the legislative pay raise fiasco of 2005, the people have zero tolerance for negative attacks in political campaigns," said Snatchko. "For the next five weeks, I pledge to run a campaign that focuses on property tax reform, state government reform, health care initiatives and job creation. Neither I nor anyone authorized to act on behalf of my campaign will attack my opponent in any way." Snatchko issued his pledge tonight at a candidates forum held at Burgettstown High School, located outside of Burgettstown, PA. The forum was sponsored by the League of Women Voters of Washington County. "Throughout my campaign, I have talked about how I want to change the culture of Harrisburg and bring integrity back to our state government. I hope I am beginning this work now by demonstrating that I will behave as a candidate as I would behave as a member of the legislature," said Snatchko. "The past year has shown us that the people of Pennsylvania are yearning for statesmen to govern their public affairs." Snatchko, 30, has served on McDonald Borough Council for more than four years. His candidacy has been endorsed by Chamber PAC (political action committee of the Pennsylvania Chamber of Business & Industry), PA REALTOR PAC (political action committee of the Pennsylvania Association of REALTORS), the Pennsylvania Pro-Life Federation, LIFE-PAC (political action committee of People Concerned for the Unborn Child) and Firearms Owners Against Crime. He also was "recommended" for election by PA CleanSweep. He has received an "A" rating from the National Rifle Association Political Victory Fund. Snatchko is a political and media consultant whose clients have included the Washington County Republican Party and judicial candidates in Allegheny and Washington counties. A 1998 graduate of New York University with a degree in journalism, he also has worked as a newspaper reporter and as case investigator for the Pittsburgh-based Carnegie Hero Fund Commission. Snatchko's 2006 candidacy is his third for the 46th District seat. He ran strong grassroots campaigns against the district's incumbent in both 2002 and 2004, gaining 45.5 percent and 47.1 percent of the vote respectively, despite facing a nearly 2-to-1 party registration disadvantage. The 46th Legislative District includes the small towns and rural areas of northwestern and central Washington County, as well as parts of southern Allegheny and Beaver counties. In Washington County, the district includes Buffalo Township, Burgettstown Borough, Canton Township, Cecil Township, Chartiers Township, Cross Creek Township, Green Hills Borough, Hanover Township, Hopewell Township, Independence Township, Jefferson Township, McDonald Borough, Midway Borough, Mount Pleasant Township, Robinson Township, Smith Township, South Franklin Township and West Middletown Borough. The Allegheny County portion of the district includes McDonald Borough, Oakdale Borough and the 5th precinct of South Fayette Township. In Beaver County, the district includes Frankfort Springs Borough and Hanover Township. For more information, or to interview the candidate, please call (412) 608-8842. A photo of Paul Snatchko in .jpg format is available for use by media outlets.